


Bilui Naim

by cazmalfoy



Series: Assassin Ianto One-Shots [9]
Category: NCIS, Torchwood
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:42:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1658540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While in Washington DC Ianto bumps into a very familiar figure from the Time Agency.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bilui Naim

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my assassin Ianto universe.
> 
> This is set after The Door Never Opened, and takes place after Diancia. This is set around the 29th century.

Ianto’s hands were getting cold from holding his drink. He had been sitting at the small round table in the bar in Washington DC for almost two hours and had ordered two drinks since he’d arrived. He’d only finished one.

Footsteps approached him and he barely glanced up at the woman who was coming in his direction. “Can I get you anything to eat?” the server asked, pressing one hand on the table top and leaning forward to ensure that she was showing Ianto sufficient cleavage.

Ianto shook his head, taking a small sip of his drink. “No, thank you,” he murmured, glancing back down at the table. He smirked to himself when he heard a huff of annoyance come from the woman, before she stormed away to continue working.

In front of him, his mobile phone started ringing and Ianto slowly reached out, grabbing it off the table. He looked at the display and sighed when he saw that it was his partner. “You’re not coming are you?” he asked, picking the phone up and placing it to his ear. 

“I’m sorry,” Will apologised on the other end of the line. “Leonara is sick and we’ve just got a call about aliens in Manhattan,” he continued.

Ianto snorted with laughter. “It’s Manhattan; there are always aliens there. Did you never watch Men In Black?”

There was a pause for a moment, before Will asked, “Men In Black?” There was obvious confusion in his voice.

The younger Time Agent rolled his eyes. “I still can’t believe you’ve never seen Men In Black; you really need to pay more attention to popular culture.”

Will huffed and Ianto could almost see the irritation on his face. “I’ve had better things to do for two hundred years than pay attention to popular culture.”

Ianto laughed and took a sip of his drink. “Do you want me to come back up there?” he asked, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his walllet.

“There’s no point,” Will answered. “By the time you get here, we’ll have got it under control. I’ll drive down first thing in the morning?” he asked. Ianto could almost see him worrying his body lip as he waited for Ianto’s assurance that it was fine.

Ianto nodded, even though he knew it was futile since Will couldn’t see him. “I’m a big boy, Will; I think I can survive without you for another night. Of course,” he purred. “I might just find someone to occupy me until you get here.”

There was a whine on the other end of the line and Ianto laughed to himself, shaking his head with an affectionate smile on his face. “While, I’m not complaining about you hooking up with someone else tonight; don’t you think it’s a bit mean to tease me with the mental images when I’m not there?” Jack muttered.

Ianto chuckled darkly and rolled his eyes at the overly dramatic tone in Will’s voice. “Don’t worry, I’ll video tape every sordid second for you,” he promised. “Be careful,” he added, cancelling the call and placing the phone back down on the table.

He sighed and leant back in his chair; he wasn’t going to lie to himself and pretend he wasn’t a little annoyed about Will’s sudden change in plans, but he also knew that it was important they did their job properly to keep the planet as safe as they could.

Ianto was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn’t even notice another woman approach the table, until she placed a hand on his shoulder, making him jump. “Look, I don’t want anything to eat, so leave…” He looked up and felt his features take on a look of shock when he saw the woman standing beside him; it certainly wasn’t the waitress.

The woman looked down at Ianto, the corners of her mouth turning up in a smirk. “You look ike you’ve seen a ghost,” she stated. “Anyone would think…”

She trailled off when Ianto got to his feet and pressed his lips firmly against hers, not stopping until she was sufficiently short of breath.

“Wow,” she murmured, swaying a little when he finally pulled back. “You haven’t changed one bit,” she added, running her finger over her lips.

Ianto took a step back and ran his eyes up and down the length of the woman’s body. “I’m not imaging things; you’re really here, aren’t you?” he questioned, his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

“Are there many people in DC who can speak Frezian?” she asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Ianto took a step forward and crashed his mouth against his former partner’s once more, placing his hands on her hips and pulling her closer. 

They didn’t stop until Ianto felt a hand land on his shoulder. “Either break it up guys, or take it elsewhere,” the bartender grunted, glaring at them.

Ianto nodded his head, reaching into his pocket, pulling out his wallett and throwing several dollars on the table. “Come on,” he said, placing his hand in the brunette’s and pulling her from the bar.

The woman laughed and rolled her eyes as she allowed Ianto to lead her out of the bar and down the street. “I can’t believe I bumped into you here,” she stated, shaking her head in amusement.

Ianto nodded his head. “What are you doing here, Ziva?” he asked, looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

Ziva David sighed heavily and looked away for a moment, before turning back to him. “I work for NCIS,” she stated. Ianto raised an eyebrow and she explained, “Naval Criminal Investigative Service.” 

“Ah,” Ianto murmured; he had heard of them several times over the past century, but he’d never actually had to deal with them. He knew they were a Navy/Marine instution that investigated crimes involving members of those branches of the US Military, but he didn’t know anything else about them. “How did you get here?” he asked. “Last I checked the agency had been destroyed.”

Ziva sighed and ran a hand over her hair, twisting several strands around her finger as she thought. “I was on a mission in Israel, chasing down an arms dealer who was selling alien technology to terrorists. I got recalled to the Agency, but when I got there…”

“It was in the process of being handed over to the government?” Ianto ventured a guess.

Ziva raised her eyebrow. “I don’t know exactly what was happening, but I do know that I got the hell out of there as fast as I could.”

Ianto nodded his head as they turned on to the street where his hotel was. “I know what happened,” he stated. “I was there when it went to hell; I had to get out of there without being seen.”

The dark haired woman gasped and placed her hand over her mouth. “What happened? You were okay, right?” she demanded, her eyes running over his body as she inspected him for any wounds he may have sustained in some kind of bloody battle.

He squeezed his former partner’s hand and smiled reassuringly, before ducking through the revolving door into the hotel. “I managed to find my way to London,” he stated. He purposely left out how he had been around for over a century; he wasn’t sure she’d be able to deal with that. 

“Do you… Do you know if anyone else got out?” Ziva asked, licking her lips with a slightly nervous expression on her face. Ianto knew exactly how she felt; he had been so worried not knowing if Will had gotten out alive, or not. 

Ianto nodded his head. “A younger agent called Mike, Will Kanaris and five others,” he informed her. “Not including you and me.”

Ziva let out a breath of air. “At least not everyone was caught,” she murmured, watching as Ianto used the retinal scanner to let them into his hotel room. 

“After you, ma’am,” he smirked, opening the door and taking a step back, indicating for her to enter before him.

She took a step over the threshold and whistled appreciatevly as she glanced around her. “You’re doing pretty well in this century, Jones,” she murmured, turning around as he closed the door.

Ianto shrugged his shoulders and slowly unfastened the buttons his jacket, shrugging out of the garment and throwing it over the back of a nearby armchair. “I’m doing okay,” he retorted, unfastening his cufflinks and placing them on the dresser. “Surely, you didn’t come up here to comment on my choice of hotel,” he stated, looking at her reflection in the mirror as he unfastened his tie.

Ziva smirked and reached up, unfastening the clip that was holding her hair back from her face. Her smirk turned into a grin as she took several steps forward and wrapped her arms around his waist. “What do you think?” she purred, running her hands down his chest and running the palm of her hand across his trouser covered cock.

Ianto gasped when she bit down on his neck in the exact spot that had always made his knees turn to jelly. “I should probably tell you that I’m in a relationship,” he said, making eye contact with her reflection.

A smirk appeared at the corner of her mouth and she ran her tongue across his jaw, making a shudder of pleasure shoot through him. “So?” she whispered, slowly massaging him through his trousers. “That never stopped us before,” she added.

“True,” Ianto murmured, pulling his tie free from his collar before turning around her arms. He didn’t speak again when he ducked his head and captured Ziva’s lips in a passionate kiss, nudging her back in the direction of the bed.

~

Ianto woke up the next morning to the sound of a door being closed far louder than should be legal. “Ow!” he grumbled, rolling onto his side and glaring at the intruder.

Will smirked and slumped into the armchair. “I’m impressed,” he purred, his eyes flickering to the figure next to Ianto in the bed, whose appearance was hidden by the fact that she was lying on her front, with her face turned away from them. “You actually took my advice for the first time since I’ve known you.”

Ianto rolled his eyes and reached out, nudging Ziva in the back. “Wake up,” he stated, leaning back against the pillows, scowling and arranging them comfortably.

Beside him, Ziva stirred and rolled over onto her back, glaring up at him. “Leave me alone,” she grumbled, burying her face in the pillow and trying to go back to sleep.

Ianto glanced up at Will, who was staring at Ziva with wide-eyed disbelief written all over his face. “Ziva,” he muttered, elbowing her again.

She groaned and rolled on to her back, following Ianto’s gaze. Her eyes widened when she saw Will sitting in the chair with a surprised expression on his face.

“When I said find take someone back to the hotel, I didn’t mean go back to the fifty-first century and find your partner,” Will stated, meeting Ianto’s eyes with his own.

Ianto rolled his eyes. “I didn’t go back to the fifty-first century,” he retorted. “She found me.”

He glanced over at Ziva and laughed when he noticed that she had sat up, holding the sheet to her chest as she stared at Will.

“Ow!” Ianto exclaimed, rubbing his arm when she reached out and punched him. “What the hell was that for?” he demanded, glaring at her.

“When you said you were in a relationship, you never said it was with our instructor!” she hissed, her eyes flashing dangerously.

Will laughed and leant back in his chair, putting his arms behind his head as he watched them. “You know,” he interrupted their argument. “You two are kinda cute together,” he added, smirking at his former students.

Ziva rolled her eyes and ran her hand through her hair. “You should have told me,” she muttered in Hebrew under her breath at Ianto.

“It wouldn’t have changed anything,” Ianto retorted, also in Hebrew.

Will raised an eyebrow as he heard them switch from Frezian to Hebrew. “You kept that little skill quiet,” he commented.

Ianto shrugged his shoulders. “You shouldn’t be surprised; I know everything, remember?” he muttered.

Will rolled his eyes and got to his feet, shrugging out of the leather jacket he was wearing. “Well,” he purred, kicking his shoes off as he headed in the direction of the large bed. “I think it’s time you showed me and Ziva exactly how much you know,” he added, jumping onto the bed before either of the younger Time Agents could comment further.

The End


End file.
